1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to minimizing fluid damage proximate a fluid-using appliance. More particularly, it pertains to apparatus for automatically shutting off the fluid supply from the appliance to stop the fluid flow between the fluid supply and the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, timers have been used to control the length of time of fluid flow. Gas-fired logs in fireplaces have had gas supplied for a given period of time. Controlling the time during which water can be used for bathing (showering) has also been done. An automatic fluid-sensing and shut-off system for sprinklers has been used in the prior art. Using the absence of electrical current flow in an appliance to close off the fluid supply is known.
However, the prior art does not contemplate minimizing fluid damage from unwanted leakage from supplying an appliance that uses fluid in its operational cycle by closing off the fluid source in the event that a desired length of time has passed, that fluid has been detected proximate the appliance, or the requirement for fluid by the appliance has ended. Sensing moisture under supply hoses to a clothes washing machine and closing off the water supply in response thereto and sounding an alarm is old.